A need exists for a traction system that provides therapeutic relief to a user's back, neck, or combinations thereof and is an alternative to surgery.
A need exists for a traction system that is transportable for use at any location.
A further need exists for a traction system that is customizable for use by any sized or shaped user.
The present embodiments meet these and other needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.